Adult Titans
by PervyLoverOfMany
Summary: Years later, most of the titans have separated and have lead...different lives. A collection of your favorite female Titans exploring their fetishes. Rated for constant sexual acts of multiple acts.
1. Starfire: Incest

She had achieved paradise.

All around her, people bowed to her. They worshiped her like a goddess. The entire planet looked up to her as a guide to the future; their prophet. She could get anything she wanted with no consequences. The sun and the moon rose and fell with her. The whole world became her slaves and she enjoyed every minute of it.

And her sister was the cherry on top of this delicious cake. And she took that cherry.

Blackfire smiled as her sister gracefully danced around the bedroom they owed. As much as Blackfire preferred to have the opinion that she was the better of the sisters, she agreed that her sister had the better body. So slim, with well defined curves. Blackfire made a good choice of outfits; all of them containing just enough fabric for public decency, but a simple gust of wind could make her naked. With all the sweat she was building up thanks to the dancing, her perky nipples and shaved womanhood could be seen through the fabric.

"So lovely." Blackfire claimed.

"I practiced all day for you!" Starfire huffed out, while shaking her well-rounded rear directly at her sister.

Weird thing about Starfire. Once, she hated Blackfire. She committed many crimes and blamed on Starfire to escape law enforcement. The next time the two met, Blackfire had taken over their home planet and got Starfire engaged to a disgusting…thing. In the end, Blackfire got arrested and married to the thing. It took a year to break it off, and an extra year to get rid of the smell.

At first, Blackfire wanted revenge. Kill her sister and her merry band of friends. Then put their heads on a pike for the entire world to see. But her mind went from wrath to lust as she discovered some racy pictures on the Internet. Apparently, most of the Titans became perverted sex-fiends during the time it took her to escape the green thing. Starfire's fetish happened to be webcam stripper.

And her biggest fan was one 'DarkSun515'.

For the next six months, Blackfire paid for private shows so she made her sister do what she wanted. (With money stolen from various banks across the galaxy.) At first, it was revenge. Make her sister do embarrassing things for her amusement. Then she started to enjoy more than a joke. She would make Starfire live out her sexual fantasies. In the end, Blackfire asked for a date.

Blackfire wanted Starfire for herself. Robin was still around; while the two weren't dating, Starfire wouldn't, under any circumstances, date or even hang around her own sister.

So Blackfire cheated.

She used a drug she bought off the Tarklain Black Market. Before Starfire arrived at the apartment Blackfire rented, Blackfire put the drug into a cup meant for Starfire. When Starfire arrived, she tried to leave, but Blackfire pleaded her life and her innocence. It was demeaning, but it convinced Starfire to stay and have at least one drink with her.

And that lead to a wonderful new life. With Starfire under her control, Blackfire was able to take control of their home world.

Starfire approached Blackfire, taking off her clothes slowly. Blackfire licked her lips in anticipation. Blackfire took Starfire's breasts in both hands and played with them. Starfire moaned in absolute pleasure. Amazing thing, that drug. When Robin tried to do the same thing, Starfire yelped in pain. Now, only Blackfire could even touch Starfire to make her feel good.

Blackfire opened her mouth and started to suck on the left breast like a baby. Speaking of which, Blackfire drew her mouth away for a second to say something.

"Tonight, I'm going to impregnate you."

"You are?!" Starfire asked in complete joy. "Oh, today will be the best day of my life!" Starfire then turned around and used two fingers to open her womanhood.

"Not yet, dear." Blackfire whispered. She shoved her sister onto the bed and pounced on top. Their vaginas touched; Starfire's bare flesh to the barely clothed Blackfire. While Starfire breathed heavily, Blackfire took off her clothes and laid her naked form on top of Starfire. The two locked their lips together and started a war of the tongues.

"Let's get you wet." Blackfire giggled. Starfire spread her legs out as Blackfire moved down to eat out. While Blackfire licked and bit at Starfire's vagina, Starfire tweaked her nipples. Blackfire knew how to make Starfire curl up in pleasure, and it didn't take long for her to cum. Before Starfire could have a chance to recover, Blackfire jumped onto Starfire's face and moved her vagina above Starfire's mouth.

They moved in motion together. Starfire's tongue followed the swaying of Blackfire's body. Blackfire bit her lip, used one hand to massage her left breast, while using her other hand to finger herself along with Starfire's tongue. Starfire treated Blackfire's womanhood like a chocolate lollipop with a sweet creamy center. Starfire licked away the cum while Blackfire gathered energy in her hands.

"Ready for the babymaking?" Blackfire purred.

"Yes…" Starfire lavishly asked, as she spread her legs out wide and held her vagina open with four fingers, two on each hand. Blackfire grinned, and with the energy in her hands, created a glowing penis that reached seven inches long. Starfire giggled at the size of the penis as Blackfire wagged it around, testing its strength to see if it stuck on.

"Works like a charm." Blackfire proclaimed. "This puppy will take my excrement and turn it into sperm loaded with DNA and shoot it inside." Blackfire put her new penis near the opening of Starfire. "So, any female who knows the spell and has the power can impregnate any other female."

"Can I later on?" Starfire asked with her eyes wide open in hope. Blackfire took a second of tapping her finger on her chin to answer.

"Nope." Blackfire politely answered before plowing Starfire all the way through. Starfire screamed out her joy as the magic penis started to fill her body with hormones. Blackfire grabbed Starfire by both legs and pounded her with swift hard blows. Blackfire started to drool, seeing her lovely sister enjoying every second. Her breasts bounced up and down, her mouth hanged open in a large smile, her eyes rolled back, and her arms unmoving.

"I…love…you…" Starfire muttered out.

"I love you too…and I want to expand my love." Blackfire said as she hammered Starfire. "Here I come!"

Blackfire exploded inside Starfire, impregnating her good as her entire uterus got filled with hot, steamy seed. Blackfire started to laugh as Starfire fainted from the intense pleasure, a smile still plastered on her face. Blackfire took a minute to relax and let the magic penis vanish. After catching her breath, Blackfire cleaned off the remaining cum and tucked Starfire in bed before climbing in herself.

The next month would confirm Starfire was indeed pregnant with Blackfire's child. Starfire was so ecstatic, she stopped wearing clothes for a entire month, much to Blackfire's delight. In fact, once Starfire started to show pregnancy, the sex got even better!

Blackfire considered dealing with more children just to do this again…


	2. Raven: Porn Star

"You ready?"

"In a minute."

The door slammed shut as Raven sighed and got back to work fixing her makeup. Apparently, back in the day, carhops required at least two hours of makeup before going on their shift. Either that, or the director really thought having a freaking geisha in a carhop uniform is what really sells the videos.

Who would have thought that the porn business would be so…stupid?

It wasn't her first idea after the Titans disbanded. But she did enjoy the work, and the pay was great. She would live out whatever carnal fantasy she wanted with nearly whoever she wanted. And as it turns out, she had plenty of sexual fantasies she wanted to live out. Must be her Trigon blood acting up.

But her manager usually got her plenty of dumb jobs. The last one? She got into a cow suit and let a guy in a bull costume do her. Horribly awkward. Almost for every one good job, she got two stupid ones. This one was less stupid than 'Animal Brothel', but it paid less. If it weren't for the fact that her lead actors were all buffy body builders, she would have spent the next week off.

Finally. The makeup was done, and she dressed in her 'Big Bob's Bounce' uniform. Her natural E-sized breasts were barely being contained in her shirt, but that was the point. With her roller-skates on, she rolled out of her dressing room and onto the parking lot set with the car filled with the three hunks. The crew was running around getting things ready. The director motioned over to her.

"Raven, my chica!" The director spoke out. "Right on time! Here's your meal." He passed on a tray with the usual Americana food; burgers, fries and a flat soda. "Get on your mark, we're ready to shoot!"

Raven rolled up on to the white x on the floor and stood still, tray held in midair. The actors in the car stopped fooling around and got into the act of dancing to the music coming from the car radio. The rest of the crew went quiet as Raven put on a fake smile.

"ACTION!"

Raven rolled up to the car of the dancing homeboys who applauded for her service. "Your order of Beef Butts Burgers; no lettuce, tomatoes on one, a order of fries, and a coke!" She slapped the tray down into the empty seat next to the black bodybuilder named Kevin.

"Hell yeah! I love me a good butt!" Kevin shouted, as he slapped Raven's rear as she turned around to grab a fallen napkin.

"Hey now, you got to pay extra for that!" Raven winked back. The in-story context was Big Bob was actually a pimp who went to the fast food business to make a quick buck and avoid the cops. The scene Raven was shooting right now was before the opening credits. The green screen would put the restaurant in a remote field outside of a fictional town. After this sex, Raven would shoot two more scenes. She would appear in a orgy with Big Bob himself pounding her in one, and the other scene would be Big Bob's introduction with his girls strolling about the room having lesbian sex while Big Bob exposited with his mob friends.

"Well, here you are." The white basketball player, Tony, stuffed two one hundred dollars bills down her shirt. "I believe that's enough for…" He pointed down to his crotch. Raven smiled and went over to Tony's pants and unzipped it. She dug around and got his large member to come out. Raven started to stroke with both hands as she leaned the car door to reach him. Her uniform lifted up, revealing her bare rear end. The part did call for no panties.

Tracey, the other white man in the car, went over and grabbed Raven by the buttock. Before Raven could object, Tony stuffed more bills into her blouse, a total of 500 now. Raven allowed the groping to continue as she opened her mouth and started to suck off Tony. Kevin took ahold of Raven's breasts and started to knead them. Raven purred in delight.

"Tell ya what boys…" Raven withdrew her mouth, her drool still attaching her lips to the erect penis. "I'm in a good mood. Give me 500 more, and I do whatever you want."

The three men hollered, and worked together to pile on the money. With the remaining amount fulfilled, Raven quickly removed her uniform and threw it off to the side and then literally jumped into the car. The men also threw off their pants and underpants, revealing their extra-large manhoods.

Kevin took the pussy, Tracey went to the ass, with Tony getting the rest of his blowjob. Raven's rear bounced as the men pounded her in both holes. As Kevin had laid down, he got to massage her breasts while pounding her womanhood. As part of her contact, Raven was on heavy birth-control, so even if all three men emptied their body of all semen into her vagina, she still won't give birth. She did have plans in the future, but not right now, and not with these guys.

Eventually, the man all came into her holes, but held it back long enough for them to pull out and allow Raven to open her mouth wide to accept the mound of hot steamy cum. A swallow later, she said out loud, "Thanks for the tip, boys!"

"CUT! IT'S A WRAP FOLKS! GOOD WORK!"

All four actors piled out of the car, and took their towels to clean off the sweat and cum. Raven collected her clothes and neatly piled them on the hood of the car. Her aide handed her a robe, which Raven tried on quickly. Much like rest of the clothes provided on set, it showed off a good amount of cleavage. The director approached Raven, clapping with a letter tucked in his armpit.

"Beautiful, like always." He took the check and placed it in between her cleavage. The check stood fast. "We'll see ya in about three days. Bring your best lingerie!" He winked as he made a clicking sound before walking off. Raven sighed and went off to get out of Dodge.

She quicken her pace as she collected her items. She wanted to be home as fast as possible. Somebody important to her was waiting.

As soon as she got home to her nice penthouse, she threw off her shoes, placed her jacket on the stand and started to throw her clothes off.

"Here, Eric." She called. Her Beagle-Harrier immediately came to her side, tongue wagging. Raven put on a earnest smile on as got on her hands and knees and wagged her ass much like her dog would. "I'm ready. Hit me!"

Eric, well-trained in his matter, started to hump Raven's ass while waiting for his penis to rise up. Raven moaned out loud, with more pleasure than what the three pornstars did today. Once the penis was fully erected and out of its sheath, it easily went into the hole it was used to being in.

And Raven made wonderful love to her husband. She hoped one day to have children with him…


End file.
